The Tube
by Kinda Human
Summary: The great thing about Cloverfield is that it shows the giant monster story from the perspective of the victims. Now, read the perspective of the creature.


They did it again. That tube they put in my side moved a bit, and more of me was taken away. Some even dripped from the sides. The little things, the ones that annoy me so much, simply attacked it. I woke up and all I felt was tired. Then the tube stopped, and I fell asleep again.

The water hurts me more than ever. Something fell in, and it hurts me so much. It fell far. I can feel it. My limbs never moved once. It hurts, it hurts and I'm afraid. The thing is made of the same kind of thing as the tube. I can't see it. I haven't used my eyes for such a long time, but I can feel it. It shocks the water. Electricity. I want to wake up, but I can't.

The thing came close to me today. It's just floating. I'm hungry again. I need to eat something, but the squids stopped coming ever since the thing fell from the… from somewhere. The fallen thing disconnected the flow. It stopped it. I'm hungry. I roar. It resounds far. Really far. The fallen thing is too close now. I hate it. It hurts. Hungry. Hungry. Tired. Sleep. Hungry. I need to eat something. The tube keeps me asleep, and takes some of me away. That makes me even hungrier. Where am I? What am I? I want to use my eyes. It won't let me. The thing that fell in is by my head now. I can't breathe. Hungry. Where are the squids? Why did they let me starve? Too hungry. I must eat something. The machine is at my nose now. Pain. I need to eat.

The thing crunches in my mouth. I expect renewed strength. The pain just grows. It grows from inside. Pain. Hurts. AWAKE. I see the tube. So small. So powerless. How did I not destroy it before? It, too, crunches. I'm awake. I'm free. The pain stops. The hole in my side spills some of me freely. The parasites attack it. Angry. The water seals my wound. I roar. The echoes hit something. Something new. What is it? Will it hurt too? Hungry. Must eat.

I come fast. The thing I just found is of that same material. It floats. I bring it down. It spills itself. Black. I can see it. A liquid of darkness. I hate it. It makes me sick. Something else. Must explore.

What I found is above water. It stands upright, but doesn't have legs like me. It is hard, like the tube, like the things. It doesn't even move. Angrily, I rip what may be the head straight off. It does not spill out. It is not bleeding. I hold the round head thing. My limbs are free. They move. I can see. I can hear. I can roar. I'm free.

I stumble on land. It feels new. Hard. Hate it. Must eat. I walk. The ground rises in vertical columns in front of me. The columns are hard, and reflect light at me. I can see into them. There are things moving inside. Like the annoying things on my back. Not like the annoying things on my back. Possibly the ones who put the tube in me. I look at the columns, and I tear them down. The world turns orange and white. Fire. I feel, but it does not hurt. Nothing hurts me up here, away from the pressure. I throw what I am holding. The head flies briefly and falls. Not like in water. It falls too fast. Nothing slowing it down. No water. I walk. The columns fall.

Things are running. So many. Same size as the things on my back that annoy me the most. Almost as big as the squids the things by the tubes gave me. Are those new things hard? I look at them. Not hard. Hunger grows. I devour them with great satisfaction. Addicting. The things on my back fall off. Some, at least. My annoyance grows smaller. The annoying ones stop biting me and bite the small things. The small things wail and then stop. The annoying things are too much for them. I don't care. They left me. That is all that matters.

What is this place? I'm scared. But it intrigues me. I want the ocean back. So I go back. But even over the ocean they have the hard stuff. Suspended, from land to land. I tear it down with my tail. The ocean has rejected me. I go back on land. The soft things are advancing at me. They sting me with flashing things that send hard stuff at me. They hit me, but I do not feel it. This new world has different rules. Here, I can't feel pain.

The land is scary. The soft ones have stings. They shoot stuff at me again and again. They fly, too. I see them fly in hard shells, raining fire on me. They can't hurt me at all. I'm free.

Pain. What? The fire is coming at me from above, faster. My back hurts again. I grab the side of a column desperately, but it breaks. So brittle. I am reminded of the tube. A sound above taunts me. I see a flying shell. I jump up and tear it down. I watch as it falls from the sky.

The soft ones inside are trying to escape. I cannot let them. They only want to hurt me. They made the tube. They have fire. I look at one. It's frightened. What is it doing? That thing in its hand looks like the stinger that the others had. Why doesn't it attack? No chances. I strike fast. Lust. The thing snaps like brittle rock.

The flying shells are back. They rain fire on me again. The fire is all encompassing, and is beginning to hurt.

I remember the tube. The one that took from me freely. The fire and hardness is doing the same to me. I feel pain. I run. Will the water accept me again?

Lost. I can't find the water. I've gone too far. I'm inland. I'm stranded. I can only go forward now. Sooner or later, I must find water. Until then, I must keep walking. I hope the ocean will take me back.

Please accept me again. Please.

I beg of you.


End file.
